ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Monger Armor (film)
|B2 = }} |image = |based = Iron Monger (Earth-616) |appearances = Iron Man |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark (Original Design; Mark I) Obadiah Stane (Redesign) |user = Obadiah Stane |affiliations = Stark Industries |markno = None |codename = Iron Monger |class = -- |type = -- |armorcolor = Dark Raw Steel |height = -- |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Palladium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = Aiming System. Heads up Display. |weapons = Missile launcher Rockets Machine Gun |composition = Steel |specialfeats = Huge Jets for flight stablilizers. |other = N/A |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |preceded = Iron Man MK 1 |followed = None }} The Iron Monger Armor was built by Obadiah Stane. The armor's design was heavily based on the Mark I, thus having a similar resemblance to the the original armor. Armor Design The Iron Monger Armor is based on the Mark I but is twice its size, bulkier, and has many more weapons. It has a large circular Arc Reactor in the middle of its chest piece. Its color is blue like the original Iron Man suits. The helmet is nearly the same as the Mark I's helmet. Weaponry Gatling Gun Mounted on the right forearm, The Gatling Gun is capable of sustained fire due rotary 6 barrel design. The caliber of the rounds used are unknown. Presumably between 20-30 mm Rockets The Iron Monger has Rockets equipped to the side of the armor's arm. The armor's Rocket Launcher has a self-loading mechanism with enables the suit to fire once a new rocket is loaded. Missile Launcher Iron mongers Missile Launcher is the strongest item of the armors weaponry. It uses a Targeting System built into the suit enabling for aiming. History Iron Man After taking out the Ten Rings terrorist group and stealing the remains of the Mark I suit from them, Obadiah Stane had the Iron Monger suit built based off the Mark I. When Pepper Potts and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by Phil Coulson tried to stop him, Stane donned the Iron Monger suit, using Tony Stark's stolen Mark II Arc Reactor to power it. Tony, in the Mark III suit, powered by his original Mark I Reactor fights him, but is no match for Iron Monger in his underpowered armor. Finally, Pepper Potts overloads the Stark Industries Arc Reactor, causing an electrical surge that knocks out power to the suit. It then falls into the Arc Reactor which explodes, destroying the suit and killing Stane. Other Media Lego Marvel Avengers The Iron Monger Armor 'is a playable, and an unlock-able armor appears in the game. This armor is located at the Malibu, the first one being Mark I, then the other Mark V. To get this armor, a lump of dirt can be located at the beach, before the beside of the shore, and near at the palm tree. When you see this, you need one character that can '''Dig the dirt '(Black Panther) after digging the dirt, you found the panel, and the last step is easy, minimal, but not wasting your time, and flexible. Just destroy the panel and you collect the '''Iron Monger. Notes * The Iron Monger Armor was introduced in the first Iron Man film. Trivia * Unlike its comic counterpart, it is about twice Iron Man's size * It is vulnerable to extreme weather A.K.A the "Icing Problem." * The armor's greatest weakness its under its neck, where most of the armor's cables are located, including the Tracking system cable that is ripped off by Tony Stark using the Mark III. * Despite having repulsors on it's hands and the Arc Reactor on its chest, it can't fire repulsor blasts or the Uni-beam blast Gallery Iron-man-monger.jpg|Iron Man Mark III disabling Iron Monger's optical system. Iron-man-movie-2008-iron-man-vs-iron-monger.jpg|Iron Man Vs Iron Monger. PAGE12.jpg|Iron Man trying to escape from Iron Monger. Tumblr_m44q82GNku1qmr448o1_r1_500.jpg|Iron Monger before destroying Mark III. Iron_Monger_v._Iron_Man.jpg|Iron Monger throwing a car to Tony. Iron_Monger_Papercraft_13_pemudaumat.jpg|Iron Monger,ready to open cause Mark III destroyed its eye system. Hot-Toys-Iron-Monger-01-X2.jpg|Iron Monger-Hot Toys. 1716842-2008_iron_man_048.jpg|Obadiah Stane-Iron Monger trying to kill Pepper for hacking his systems. Reborn_of_the_Mark_I.jpg|Iron Monger Created! Imagesddd.jpg|Tony's Reactor in the Iron Monger. Iron_Monger's_assault.jpg Iron-man-iron-monger-3.jpg|Iron Monger's thrown car at Mark III. Photo(703).jpg Photo(986).jpg photostudio_1508210220704.jpg|A concept art of the movie "Iron man" References * There are no References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Former Friend-Currently Enemy Category:Pages Under Development Category:Destroyed Armors